Only The Beginning
by cihojuda
Summary: A romance-type story involving four new OCs. Arthur BeemanxMiranda Grey. -Will be rewritten-
1. Chapter 1

Miranda stared distractedly out the window as the events of the last few months played themselves out in her mind's eye. It had all started when she was working on Deadbolt, that _blasted_ robot. He had been well worth the work at first, and still would be if he didn't keep getting _destroyed_ every bloody time she needed him.  
Then the last time she had had to repair him, Miranda had realized something. She was lonely. She wanted a human friend, or maybe even something more than a friend. That was when her thoughts turned to Arthur Beeman. That horrible, wonderful man. As much as she hated to admit it, she was in love with him. She had been keeping it a secret for years now and it was about time she did something.  
The next morning Miranda woke up in a hotel room with no recollection of what had happened the previous night, finding her clothes all over the place and Arthur unconscious next to her, smelling of alcohol. A screamed string of swear words quickly woke him up too. They had both left shortly after, ashamed.  
And then... "OH BLOODY H-"  
Two months later.  
Miranda was pregnant.  
And Arthur Beeman was the father.


	2. Chapter 2

The trouble had really started when Miranda had realized she had to tell someone what she and Arthur had done. She couldn't very well keep a child hidden; and the other Scientists would catch on IMMEDIATELY if she was going to see any of them before it was born. There were only two people she could think of to trust abut this... and neither of them was Arthur.  
She had finally decided to talk to Drew Saturday. Drew was usually very understanding and could be counted on not to tell secrets. When Miranda arrived at Saturday Headquarters, she had been greeted by her enthusiastic goddaughter. She had had to fend Bex off quickly to get Drew alone. Everything had gone downhill from there.

* * *

Drew handed Miranda a mug of tea. "Ok. Now tell me what's going on. I know something's bothering you."  
"It's an enormous something..." Miranda whispered. She started to sob quietly, tears falling into her tea. "Drew, I... I'm pregnant..."  
"WHAT?" Drew demanded. Tea splashed everywhere as both women dropped their mugs. "But how? _Who?_"  
"Arthur Beeman," Miranda wailed, burying her face in her hands. "Oh, I can't remember a blasted thing about that night, but I woke up next to him the next day and I've just found out, I need help and you were the first person I could think of!"  
Drew put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Calm down, Miranda. You haven't told him yet?" Miranda shook her head. "How about Abbey?"  
"I've never been able to talk to Abbey about anything," Miranda said. "Drew, what am I supposed to do? I _can't_ tell Arthur!"  
"Well, he's bound to find out sooner or later!" Drew said. When Miranda kept crying, she said "Alright. how about this. You and I can tell Doc, and then Doyle and Abbey, but then Arthur has to know! He's human, Miranda, however deep it's buried. You shouldn't keep his child from him."  
"Since when do you care about him?" Miranda asked, wiping her eye.  
"Oh, I don't," Drew replied shortly. "The farther I can get from him, the better, trust me. But you're my friend and you came to me for help, I can't not do anything. Besides... kids need their parents. I'd think we both would know that by now."  
Miranda thought about it. "All... alright. Thank you." She gave a shaky sigh.  
"I'll go get us more tea," Drew said. "Stay here as long as you need to. I can listen." As soon as she had disappeared out the door, another white head popped in.  
"Miranda?" Bex stepped inside. "I heard you... Is it true?"  
"Unfortunately, love," Miranda nodded, refusing to meet the teenager's eyes. "I never meant for it to happen. I know what I've told you... I'm sorry..."  
Bex's voice was choked. "Just promise me one thing. I need to hear you say that you'll never do this again. You can't go around creating and then ruining lives, Miranda! Look what happened to _me!_"  
"What do you want me to say?" Miranda asked helplessly. There was no answer. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts before saying "I'm sorry that I abandoned you, darling. I promise, that isn't going to happen with my own child. If I had known- about anything- I would never have done it." She looked at Bex.  
"And?" Bex crossed her arms.  
"I will do everything in my power never to have anything like this happen again. Or you. Do you forgive me?"  
Bex ran over and hugged her godmother tightly. "You can't ask me to do something I've already done." She pulled back some. "You're keeping it, though, right?"  
"Yes." Miranda held Bex at arm's length and continued "Now you'd better run along, love, and act surprised when we tell you and your brother."  
_"Me? Act surprised? Noo,"_ Bex said fakely, smiling when Miranda raised an eyebrow at her. "I will. Good luck with Beeman." She hugged Miranda again before darting out of the room, seconds before Drew reappeared.  
"Better now?" Drew asked. She looked as if she knew what had happened. Miranda could only nod.

* * *

Author's Note: Zak and Bex are thirteen.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda bit her thumbnail, then looked at her hand disgustedly. Nailbiting was a filthy habit she thought she'd given up in primary school, but right now it just felt so _good._  
"I don't know if I can do this, Drew."  
"Why?" Drew asked, turning to face her. "No one's going to hurt you. It's not like you destroyed anything while you were drunk... You didn't, did you?"  
"No, but, well... It's Abbey. She's always been so _judgemental,_ and we were awful to each other when we were younger. What if she goes and tells someone?"  
Doc joined the conversation, shaking his head: "We've already sworn everyone to secrecy. No one knows until you're ready to tell or if it's absolutely necessary for them to know."  
Miranda visibly relaxed. "Oh, thank you," she sighed, running one hand through her hair. "At least I won't have to worry about _that._"  
"That's what friends do," Drew said. She put her arm around Miranda's shoulders. "Even if you did try to hurt MY baby."  
"How many more times do I have to apologize for what we did to Zak?"  
"Is there a number above infinity?"

* * *

"So do you have any idea what your sister wanted?" Abbey asked, falling into step beside her husband and adjusting their daughter on her hip. "Whatever she was on about on the phone sounded important."  
Doyle shook his head. "Nope. It could be anything with Drew, I never know. You heard her, anyway- it must be big if we can't tell anyone."  
"I suppose," Abbey said. She dropped behind again and let Doyle lead the way into the Saturdays' living room, where Zak, Bex, Doc, Drew and Miranda were waiting for them.

**~Ten Minutes Later~**  
"YOU'RE _WHAT?_" Abbey screeched, leaping off the couch. "You can't be serious! That Beeman prat got you pregnant?"  
"He's not a prat!" Miranda yelled. "He's lovely when you get to know him and I don't have to prove myself to you! I don't even remember what happened," she moaned, suddenly losing her fire and holding her head in one hand.  
"Obviously enough to get this," Abbey said, poking her in the navel. Miranda groaned again.  
"Oh, please tell me it's not noticeable yet..."  
"No, it's not," Drew said, intervening before Abbey could make the situation worse. "You look fine, Miranda. Now can we please sit down and talk about this like civilized adults? We've got a real problem here!"  
"Problem how?" Doyle asked from his seat on the sofa. "Can't you just tell him what happened?"  
"We were drunk," Miranda told him flatly.  
"Oh."  
"Well, obviously Doyle's no help." Drew crossed her arms. "What should we do? Abbey? Kids?"  
Zak, sitting beside Doyle, shook his head. "Don't look at me. I don't know about this stuff."  
"Ditto," Bex added.  
No one noticed Doc reaching behind the couch to turn off a speaker that was listening to the conversation and broadcasting it to a certain mountain lab in Peru.

**~Beeman's Compound~**  
A wrench clattered to the floor, breaking the silence. _"Oh f*** no."_

* * *

Author's Note: Doyle and Abbey's daughter's name is Carson.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Two Months Later~  
~Particle Accelerator, Antarctica~**  
"Still nothing from Beeman?" Drew asked as Doc came back inside with the phone. He shook his head and looked around.  
"Where is everyone?"  
Drew turned to look with him. "Oh, we finished packing this room. Doyle, Abbey and Zak moved on to the equipment in the lab and Bex and Miranda are somewhere."  
"Actually, Miranda's in the bedroom needing your help," Bex said, appearing in the hall. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "She won't let me in."  
"The others are in there." Drew pointed as she ran to follow Bex. "What does Miranda want?" she asked.  
Bex led her down the hall to the bedroom. "I don't know. All she told me was to 'go get my mom, love,' she's 'in a bit of a spot.'"  
"Hm." Drew knocked on the door. At first, Miranda didn't seem to notice and the door stayed shut; though Drew and Bex knew she hadn't left the room. They could hear her groaning and swearing about something under her breath. Drew knocked again.  
The door opened just enough for Miranda to reach out and pull Drew into the room before slamming shut in Bex's face. "Well!" Bex said. She pressed her ear to the wall. "What was all that for?"  
"What's wrong now, Miranda?"  
_"I can't fasten my belt."_  
"Really? So soon? You're sure you can't let it out anymore?"  
"It doesn't go out anymore. It only fastens in two places and I've tried them both."  
Bex heard her mother sigh. "Then wear something else."  
"I can't," Miranda said. "The only thing I can wear without my belt is pajamas!"  
"Wear your pajamas then," Drew said exasperatedly. "I don't see the problem."  
Miranda muttered something angrily. She pushed Drew back out into the hall and came out herself a few minutes later wearing a grey sweater and blue sweat pants. "I don't like this."  
"Get used to it." Drew crossed her arms and shook her head. "Just you wait until you see what you get to wear in a few months." Miranda shivered. "Oh, you'll love it. and you'll need help standing up, too... So much fun."  
Bex pulled on Drew's arm. _"Mom."_  
"What?" Drew looked down at her.  
Before anyone else could speak, Deadbolt came down the hall and pointed at the main door to the compound. Miranda looked at Bex and Drew, then led them back the way the robot had come. Bex hid behind her mother as the door slid open and a man in a parka blew in. He pulled looked around at the three of them, then silently pulled off his hood and scarf.  
Miranda gasped and turned the other way, hiding her face.  
It was Beeman.


	5. Chapter 5

Beeman paced the floor in Miranda's tiny living room, conveniently the only room besides her bedroom that hadn't yet been taken apart and packed into a box. Miranda sat on the couch. The others were behind her, Abbey with her hands on her sister's shoulders comfortingly. "When were you going to tell me you're pregnant?" Beeman demanded. "Was I just supposed to find out on my own?"  
"I'm sorry," Miranda said shamefully, staring at the floor. "I was just scared of what you would think..."  
"What I would think?" Beeman turned on her. He stood there scowling for a few seconds, then, surprising everyone, knelt down and took Miranda's hands. She gave him a startled look.  
"Miranda," he continued, "do you know how long I've been alone?"  
There was silence in response.  
"My whole life. I've literally only been in a relationship once before... Not counting that night with you." Beeman looked away for a split second, frowning as he remembered it.  
"And?" Miranda asked.  
Beeman sighed. "I need to know. You told me that night that you loved me. Is it true?"  
Miranda pulled her hand from his, biting her fingernail; tears welling up in her eyes. Slowly, she nodded.  
A rare smile spread across Beeman's face. He moved to sit beside Miranda, putting his arms around her and holding her close to him.  
"You do realize you're going to have to marry her," Abbey said, coming around to the front of the couch. "Once our mother finds out?"  
Miranda looked sheepish. "I've told Mum. You know how she is, Abbey, always harping on about how she never had any grandchildren." She looked at Beeman and pulled something from her pocket. "She made me go to the doctor. And, I... Was waiting until the best time to tell anyone... It's a girl."  
"What's a girl?" Bex asked, speaking for the first time since Beeman had arrived.  
"Well, the baby!" Miranda said as everyone turned to look at Bex, who blushed in embarrassment.  
"Um, sorry?"  
Beeman shook his head, unable to find the right words. Miranda took his hand again and squeezed it.  
"That's wonderful!" Abbey exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
"But what I want to know is: how did you find out?" Drew asked. "Doc hasn't been able to reach you for two months."  
"I found out two months ago," Beeman explained. "I was working and someone called me. All I could see was the ceiling, but I heard Miranda telling you." He took off his glasses and rubbed one eye with the heel of his hand. "It's hard to find out that way: about a child you didn't mean to create with a woman you've been hiding your feelings for for twelve years..."  
"Doc."  
"What?" Doc looked at his wife nervously.  
"You were the only person who didn't say anything," Drew realized. "We all talked. Even Carson. Everyone but you."  
"What would you say if it _was_ me that told him?"  
"Thank you." Beeman stood up and shook Doc's hand, shocking everyone in the room for the second time.  
"So he is human," Zak muttered. Bex laughed silently in agreement.  
"Not now you two," Drew said warningly.  
Beeman pulled Miranda to her feet. "I know you were probably expecting a speech with this, but just giving it to you is the best I can do." He took a diamond ring from his parka pocket and slid it on her finger. "Do you love me enough for this?"  
"Yes," Miranda whispered, hugging him around the neck. "Yes, yes, yes. Oh, Arthur..."


	6. Chapter 6

**~Three months later~  
~A church, somewhere in England~  
~Bride's Room~**  
"It's not my fault! Stop blaming me!"  
"I'm not blaming you, I'm blaming that git you're marrying! If he could have just kept it in his pants, it wouldn't have taken ten minutes to put you in your dress!"  
"Hey, hey! Watch your language around Carson and Bex!"  
"Oh, so now Arthur's a git, is he?"  
"He's always been a git! Heavens, Miranda, you're so _infuriating!_"  
"You're one to talk!"  
"You shut your filthy lying gob!"  
"I ought to make you pay for all this! You've already ripped my veil!"  
"Both of you are-"  
"Drew, stay out of this!"  
Bex groaned loudly and turned away from the argument just as Abbey reached up to pull Miranda's hair. "They're acting like they're your age, Carson." Her cousin looked up from the floor beside her chair, innocently sucking on a toy.  
"Ba?"  
Drew stormed over to the counter and leaned on it with her back to everyone, pinching the bridge of her nose, sighing "That's it. I'm done here. You two can duke it out and see who survives, but I'm not keeping score. Ok? Ok." Miranda and Abbey kept screaming.  
"Their mom is supposed to be here," Bex said unhelpfully, picking Carson up.  
"How does that help?" Drew scowled.  
"Well, she got them both through school without them killing each other. Maybe she could do whatever it was she did then now," Bex suggested. She adjusted Carson's dress and sat the toddler on her lap.  
"She has to _be here_ to do that," Drew reminded her. "And she has to get here soon. If we wait much longer, Miranda's going to have to walk down the aisle looking like she got hit by a hurricane. I'm done trying to help."  
"Yeah," Bex muttered. "She got hit by Hurricane Abbey."  
There was relative silence for a while.  
Miranda slapped Abbey.  
Bex picked at her tights.  
Abbey pulled on Miranda's necklace.  
Drew considered slamming her head into the wall.  
Carson slobbered obliviously on her fingers.  
Then, the door opened.  
Not so much opened as _was thrown open violently,_ but anyway, it opened.  
There was a short figure backlit in the doorway. A commanding voice snapped "Miranda Jean! Abigail Nicole!"  
Miranda and Abbey immediately stopped trying to strangle each other, stood up straight and said "Yes, Mummy." A short red-haired woman who could only have been their mother marched in.  
"Now what's this all about, then? I can hear you in the foyer, wouldn't be surprised if the men can hear all it across the hall," she said, planting her hands on her hips and glaring around the room.  
"Abbey started it." Miranda pointed at her sister. Abbey gaped at her in shock.  
"Wha- I did not! If anything I should think I _finished_ it-"  
"Enough!" their mother ordered, taking them both by the ear. She held them like that until they stopped struggling.  
Carson clapped her hands and squealed, obviously entertained. Her grandmother gave her a small smile, then let go of Miranda and Abbey. Both sisters rubbed their ears.  
Miranda sighed. "Now what? Are you going to tell us off?"  
"I hope not," Abbey scowled. "But thank _goodness_ you're finally here, Mummy, it's been awful trying to get Miranda ready."  
"I would be daft if I didn't believe that. You. Sit." Their mother pointed at Miranda, then at a chair in front of a mirror. "You. Introductions."  
Abbey shared a look with Drew as Miranda grudgingly submitted to having her hair brushed. "Well, I'm sure you remember Drew."  
"Oh, your Doyle's sister?* Of course!" She smiled. "Miranda Jean, hold still." Then a nod to Drew: "I won't be offended if you don't remember me, dear. Bonnie Grey."  
"Good to see you again," Drew said.  
Bonnie twisted Miranda's hair up onto the top of her head and held out her hand. Abbey gave her a bobby pin.  
"And that over there is my niece, Bex," Abbey continued.  
"Really!" Bonnie turned to her. "Well I was wondering when I was going to meet you!" Bex blushed nervously. "No, no. It's nothing to be scared of- hairpin. Thank you, Abbey darling- but the girls have told me so much about you! And that brother of yours. Drew, you son's name is..."  
"Zak."  
"Lovely." No one could tell weather Bonnie was talking to Drew or herself as she stood back and admired Miranda's hair. "This is how you always told me you wanted your hair when you got married," she continued, squeezing Miranda's shoulders. "I just can't believe it's finally come! Both my little girls, out in the world- and with their own families to boot! Goodness I'm excited. I've got one angel granddaughter and one on the way!"  
"You told her," Abbey remembered.  
Miranda didn't turn from the mirror. "How could she not know, even if I hadn't?" she said to the table in front of her. "I'm as big as a house."  
"Oh, no you're not." Bonnie waved her hands. "You want to see big, look at the old photos of me pregnant with your sister. Whoo! Your father thought she was twins for a while!"  
"You promised you wouldn't tell that!" Abbey hissed as Bex covered up a smile. Drew snorted.  
"Nonsense, dolly. We're all family here," Bonnie said dismissively. She swept over to Bex and hugged her, pulling Carson off her lap when they came apart. "Isn't that right, precious?"  
Carson smiled.  
From somewhere in a pile of discarded clothes on the floor, a watch alarm went off. Drew looked out the door. "It's time."  
Bex and Abbey joined her. The crowd of people- Secret Scientists and civillians both- that had been milling around in the foyer was gone, leaving only Doc, Zak, Doyle, and Miranda and Abbey's father, William. Zak was looking slightly choked by his tie, but other than that everyone looked ready.  
"I've been waiting for this since the day you were born!" Bonnie gushed, giving Miranda a one-armed squeeze. "Oh, Miranda, I just can't tell you how happy I am." She handed Carson back to Bex and ran out.  
Drew tilted her head to one side. "She's very... Uh..."  
Bex summed up what her mother was thinking in one question: "Miranda, were you adopted?"  
"No."  
"That would explain loads, though, wouldn't it?" Abbey asked. She sighed. "Well, I guess I'd best get out there. We'll be waiting for you, of course."  
"Just let me, erm, get my makeup on," Miranda said nervously. She picked up a lipstick and pretended to put it on until Abbey left. When she was sure she was out of earshot, she braced herself on the makeup table and sighed. "I'm not sure I can do this..."  
"Are you sure inviting the Secret Scientists was a good idea?" Drew asked cautiously.  
Bex nodded. "What about our vow of silence? They're going to find out about the baby! What are we supposed to do?"  
"I don't know!" Miranda snapped. "Blast it all, it's like I'm still drunk! I can't think anything through!" She looked at herself in the mirror in defeat. Her hair was still fine, but her eye makeup was dangerously close to streaking down her face, she was blushing in some places and pale in others and she had no lipstick on. The woman in the her reflection was definitely not Mrs. Arthur Beeman. In fact, she didn't even look like Dr. Miranda Grey anymore.  
There was whispering from behind: "Let's go Bex. We can't win here."  
The door closed.  
Miranda cried.

* * *

"Ok, watch this." Doyle picked his daughter up off the floor. "Carson, look up here. No, here. I'm this way, kiddo." She wouldn't look at him.  
"What exactly are you doing to her?" Doc asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Just watch, it's really cute. Psst! Carson! That's it. Ok, who am I?"  
Carson smiled slowly, as if the answer was dawning on her for the first time. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down happily.  
"AWW!" Drew and Bex squealed.  
"That's not all she says." Doyle smirked and angled Carson so she could see Doc. "How about him? Who's that?"  
"Doc," Carson said shortly, then laughed like she could understand the stunned look on her uncle's face.  
"That's adorable!" Drew exclaimed. "Who taught her so say that?"  
"No one did," Abbey relied. "She just started saying it a while ago. I honestly can't tell you why- she hasn't said 'Mummy' yet."  
"You are pretty cute, aren't you?" Zak asked, taking Carson's little hand in his own. She smiled at him.  
"I'm worried about Miranda," Bonnie said.  
Her husband looked concerned. "What's wrong?"  
I don't know. When I came out she was fine, I don't understand what could be taking her so long! She's already dressed..." Bonnie wrung her hands nervously. "Oh, William, what if she's not going to do it? I can't bear the thought of her having to raise a child alone!  
"I'll talk to her," William said. "You need to stop worrying, Bonnie darling. I'm sure everything's fine."  
"Oh, I should very well hope so."  
William walked past everyone crowding around Carson and knocked on the door of the bride's room. There was no answer.  
"Miranda? It's Daddy. Can I come in?"  
Still nothing. William went in anyway. Miranda had done the same thing when she was younger: She thought no one would know she was in her room if she didn't answer. (It had only worked a few times.)  
Miranda was still sitting at the makeup table, sobbing quietly. She didn't seem to notice William until he pulled up a chair beside her.  
"Now what's wrong, poppet?"  
She gave him a teary-eyed look, then blew her nose on a scrap of tissue. "I don't know what I was thinking, inviting all of these people. I didn't want them to know about any of this!"  
"How could you not want to share this with your friends?" William asked incredulously. Miranda refused to make eye contact for a few seconds. "Oh," he realized. "Haven't you told anyone about the baby?"  
"No." Miranda picked at her tissue. "I don't know what they're going to say... I'm scared," she admitted.  
William puled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her face. "Well, that's no reason to cry off all your pretty makeup." They were both quiet for a few seconds. "I'm not going to pretend to have all the answers here, Miranda, but I do know one thing. Even if your friends start being nasty to you, you've got us, and we love you no matter what."  
"Really?"  
"Of course," William smiled. "Now will you come out? Too much longer and your mother's going to worry and call the whole thing off." Miranda let him help her up and followed him out into the foyer.  
"Finally!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I was starting to worry about you."  
Everyone else was still distracted by their own conversations, though they quickly stopped when Carson blurted "Zak!"  
Zak blushed. "I didn't tell her to say that." Carson just smiled cutely at him. Abbey looked at her daughter with an expression that was somewhere between adoration and horror. Doyle snickered.  
"Is everybody ready?" William asked finally. After a few seconds of just looking at each other, they nodded.  
Music started to play in the sanctuary. The guests turned in the pews to watch as the wedding procession made its way down the aisle. First came Carson with a little basket of flower petals, throwing them everywhere and just generally making a mess. Zak and Bex weren't too far behind her to make sure she didn't get into trouble. After them came Doc, the best man, with Abbey, the maid of honor; then Drew and Doyle, who were respectively the only bridesmaid and groomsman. (Doyle hadn't actually wanted to be in the wedding, but he had been roped into it at Bonnie's insistence that there needed to be someone to walk Drew down the aisle. Beeman wasn't thrilled about it.)  
Everyone fully expected Miranda to come out next, but instead her father walked out with her mother on his arm. It was odd to see them together: William was at least two feet taller than Bonnie, and he seemed much more relaxed. She radiated energy and seemed to always need to be occupied, like a Jack Russell terrier. There was more silver in William's hair than anything else, but you could tell it had once been brown. Bonnie's hair was still as red as it had been the day they were married (although now the color came out of a box). To everyone's surprise, they walked to the end of the aisle, Bonnie let go of William's arm, and he turned and walked right back out.  
Then he came back in with Miranda.  
A hum swept through the sanctuary as the guests stood up and saw her. No one dared raise their voice above a whisper. Miranda just looked around and smiled pointedly at the Secret Scientists.  
William and Miranda reached the end of the aisle. Everyone sat. Beeman came forward, taking Miranda's arm, and led her to the front of the room. There was silence as the ceremony started.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife..."  
*yawn*  
_"Stop yawning, Bex. People are looking."  
"Sorry Mom."_  
"...Until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband..."  
*scratch scratch scratch*  
_"Hold still, Zak."  
"But Dad-"  
"Hang in there for a few more seconds, Miniman. She's just gotta say-"_  
"I do."  
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
"Abbey dear, poke your father, wake him up."

* * *

**THE LOCATION OF THE WEDDING RECEPTION WILL NOT BE DISCLOSED DUE TO THE PRESENCE OF CIVILIANS.**  
"Soo." Zak flicked at a piece of confetti. "This is what you do at weddings? Sit around and wait for stuff to happen?" This earned him warning glances from most of the adults at the table.  
Doyle, however, leaned over and said in an undertone "Yeah. Pretty much, this is it until it's you getting married. Pray you don't get invited to anyone else's."  
Zak put his head on the table, but Doc pulled him right back up by the collar of his suit jacket. "You've been warned. Be respectful when the bride and groom get here or things are going to be VERY unpleasant then we get home."  
"I'm not being _dis_respectful," Zak muttered, but stayed upright in his seat anyway.  
On the other side of the table, Abbey, Bonnie and Drew were having a heated discussion about their children and who would take a pacifier when they were a baby and who wouldn't. Meanwhile, Carson played with a spoon. Abbey only noticed this when she received a sharp rap across the knuckles from her year-old daughter (after which the spoon and all other silverware was forcibly removed from the area around Carson and put in front of a bewildered-looking William for supervision).  
Crowded around another table nearby sat the rest of the Secret Scientists: Drs. Bara, Cheechoo, Cheeveyo, Yoshiko, Lawhorn and Grimes. Thinly-veiled jabs at each others' areas of study flew around as they debated how on Earth it was possible that Miranda Grey had gotten pregnant. And with _Beeman's_ child, no less! Something had to be amiss.  
Another group of tables was situated on the far side of the room, across the dance floor. Miranda's relatives and civilian friends sat there.  
Bex was staring intently at the doors.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" came a voice on a microphone. "The newlyweds are almost here, so be ready to clap for them when they come in, ok?"  
No one paid any attention. When the doors opened ten minutes later, everyone was taken by surprise and the civilians, at least, clapped and cheered happily.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Doctors Arthur and Miranda Beeman!"

* * *

"Oh my goodness, look what we have here!"  
"Miranda Jean Grey; why I'll be blasted! If anyone, I thought your sister would end up like this!"  
"Why does everyone _always_ say that?" Abey muttered, glaring at the small crowd surrounding Miranda and Arthur.  
"Go on now! Shoo! All of you! Get a move on!" Bonnie scolded, flapping her hands at them. Miranda took advantage of this distraction to sit down. Arthur followed her, but before he had pulled out a chair, Bonnie had grabbed him by the arm, pulled him down to her level and kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome to the family, darling."  
Arthur sat next to Miranda, looking slightly bewildered.  
While Bex was distracting Miranda, Abbey stood up with Carson and walked over to Arthur. "Why don't you say hello to your uncle Arthur, Carson darling?" she asked. Carson took one look at him and started to wail.  
"I don't like kids," Arthur said bluntly. "Apparently the feeling's mutual."  
"Oh, that reminds me-" Drew stood up and pulled Bex over by the arm. "Say hi to your godfather, kiddo."  
Both Bex and Arthur looked like they'd just been told their dog had died.  
Zak flicked at a piece of confetti.  
Abbey forced a screaming Carson into Arthur's lap and made the photographer take a picture.  
Miranda made a mental note never to let all of these people in the same room ever, ever again.  
All in all, for a Secret Scientist wedding, it was uneventful.  
Except for an event involving the Saturday children and a flying punch bowl.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Beeman Compound  
Nazca, Peru  
Two Months Later~**  
Miranda turned her pillow over for the fifth time, sighing in annoyance. She hadn't been able to sleep at _all,_ and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that her back and feet- and, well, everything else- had decided to start hurting right before she'd gone to bed and hadn't let up. She was really starting to hate being pregnant.  
Defeatedly, Miranda decided that if she was going to be awake, she might as well be up. It took her a while to actually get there, but she stood up, putting on her bathrobe even though she didn't need it, went to the kitchen and made herself some tea, and wandered until she found a window.  
Then she stood there.  
When she had lived in Antarctica, she would sometimes watch the snowflakes blow around in the wind. It wasn't the most interesting thing to do, but it helped when she couldn't sleep. The tea was mostly to keep her hands warm. Occasionally, though, she did drink it.  
"Miranda?" Bonnie appeared at the end of the hall. Both she and William had insisted that they should stay with Miranda and Arthur until their granddaughter was born. Not wanting to make his mother-in-law angry, Arthur had agreed. "What are you doing awake?" Bonnie asked, taking Miranda's elbow.  
"I couldn't sleep," Miranda said.  
"That's no reason to be up in the middle of the night," Bonnie scolded. "The baby could be here any day now and I don't want you hurt. Now you just-"  
"I'm not going to kill myself just because I'm walking around the house when everyone else is asleep!" Miranda pulled her arm loose, trying not to drop her tea. "You don't have to baby me, Mummy! I'm not made of glass! Up until now I could take care of myself and blast it I intend to do just that until I die!"  
Bonnie scowled icily. "Go sit in the kitchen," she commanded, pointing. "I'm getting your father."  
"Yes'm," Miranda muttered.  
Within minutes, both Arthur and William had been roused and corralled into the tiny kitchen. "What's wrong now, love?" William asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with one hand.  
"'Sgoinon?" Arthur said.  
"Something's wrong with Miranda," Bonnie said in a decided voice. She pointedly ignored Miranda's protests that she 'just couldn't sleep, that was all,' and looked at her husband, arms crossed.  
William shook his head. "There's nothing I can do until Miranda says there's something wrong. Bonnie, darling, I think you need to go back to sleep."  
"Miranda?" Arthur said, seeing Miranda's fingers momentarily tighten around her mug of tea.  
"I'm fine," she replied evasively.  
Bonnie and William shared a look.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Beeman Compound  
A few hours later~**  
_"Let go of me."_  
"Hmf?"  
"I said _let go of me this instant,_ you great stupid git! You're cuddling me in your sleep," Miranda said, pulling on Arthur's arm. He let go and promptly rolled over to go back to sleep.  
Down on the first floor, Bonnie was making pancakes in the kitchen. "Now don't get me wrong, darling," she said absently, "I do love my sisters, really I do. I just can't stand any of their husbands. And what right do they have to call me- William, are you listening? William? _William!_"  
William, who had fallen slightly asleep sitting up, shook himself, took a big sip of coffee and said "Right. Whatever you say, Bonnie, dear."  
Bonnie put her hands on her hips. "I have half a mind to ask you if you even know what I'm talking about," she muttered.  
"Pancake," was all the reply she got.  
In the next five seconds, the kitchen was filled with the mixed sounds of the smoke alarm, the fire extinguisher, and Bonnie swearing loudly. William was unfazed. There was a fifty-fifty chance whenever Bonnie cooked that the food would either be the most delicious thing you'd ever tasted... Or charcoal.  
Today's menu looked like charcoal.

* * *

Author's Note: FILLER FILLER FILLER.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next Morning  
Very, Very Early  
And Have I Mentioned it's Early**  
"Zzzz..."  
Bonnie put down her needle and took a sip of coffee, idly watching her sleeping son-in-law over the rim of her thermos. He was very handsome, she decided, even when drooling, unshaven, and on the verge of falling out of the chair he had fallen asleep in. But she couldn't really blame him for that. Bonnie and Arthur had both been awake for- she checked her watch- about a day, best guess. Folding her cross-stitch, she stood up, walked over to him and held the coffee under his nose.  
"Huh? Wha?" Arthur's eyes opened.  
"Good morning!" Bonnie said brightly, going to sit back down. "I'm sorry I had to interrupt your nap, dear. I just thought you'd rather be woken up by me than the floor." She said it as if she was discussing the weather.  
Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, yeah, thanks. I think."  
"Oh, it's nothing. You've drool on your shirt, by the way."  
"That's lovely," Arthur muttered, dragging his sleeve across his mouth.  
Before either of them could do anything further, the door to the infirmary opened. Both looked at it in shock. Then, William came out, leaning against the wall and running his eyes.  
Arthur suddenly found himself on his feet, being pushed into the infirmary. "Go on, dear, don't be shy."  
Miranda was lying in the bed, holding a tiny bundle of pink blanket. A small shift of her finger moved the fabric just enough for Arthur to see the face of a tiny, black-haired newborn.  
Somewhat in awe, Arthur went to the bed. He could just hear Miranda talking to the baby; though she probably didn't realize she was doing it.  
"Hello, darling. I'm your mum. I've been waiting for so long for you. Oh, you're just so precious..."  
"Miranda?"  
She looked up, startled at first, but then smiled. "Isn't she perfect?"  
"She's... Unbelievable," he admitted. He reached out and moved the blanket more, revealing one of the baby's arms. The baby reflexively grabbed his finger. Arthur melted. "She's mine."  
"Ours."  
"Ours," he amended, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Our daughter."

* * *

Author's Note: IT IS EARLY, Y'ALL.

PS: FLUFFFFFFFF :3


End file.
